


Bed Bound

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, F/F, Fisting, Fluff and Smut, Girls in Love, rocket angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fareeha is a law student with older doctor girlfriend, she’s having trouble getting out of bed to go study for a final.</p><p>Her pretty partner keeping her in the bed doesn’t help the matter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Bound

Fareeha’s eyes were lightly closed, she woke up like the sun rises over the horizon: slow and not all at once, and she didn’t open her eyes right away when consciousness reared its head.

Her mind was strangely drawn to the night three months ago: the light snowfall, the sirens wailing close to her but somehow distant, her feet hitting the pavement. Of course she had done something stupid, of course the doctor had chuckled in her direction after realizing she'd live.

Of course one thing led to another.

She shifts in bed and turns her face into the pillow, leaning into the softly moving chest of her girlfriend, breathing in, out, heart beating sweetly in an even murmur.

It was warm like a sauna or patch of sunlight as another body wraps around her. Hair splayed across her cheek and messy face open and quiet against her collarbone.

Fareeha's mind however snags on the idea of Advanced Civil Procedure, she groans. It would include an essay long enough to shame Alexander Hamilton and a couple dozen in depth multiple choice questions. Justice rains from a pencil tip.

She runs her free hand through her loose black hair and listens to the heat blast into the room from a little vent.

Her girlfriends hands clench around her side, Fareeha glances down at the sleeping women. She raises her eyebrows but hears the call, obligation, towards a dark pot of coffee and a thick text book. 

She leans down and kisses Angela on the forehead, “gotta go.” She croons it like a broken pinky promise and tries to wiggle out from underneath her quickly.

Angela’s hands clench around her middle again and her breathing gives away a very awake doctor.

Fareeha smirks, “I am going to push you out of the bed if you keep holding on.” They were at Fareeha’s place, it was only a twin where they occupied the same limited amount of space.

Angela shakes her head and her eyes finally open like a swimming pool being illuminated for the night hours, “zounds like a false promise."

Fareeha raises an eyebrow and laughs a little, "did you want to find out?

Angela holds on a little tighter and wears a sly smile as she kneels over her. “It’s cold outside of here, you’ll regret it.”  
  
“It’s cold because it’s winter, and because we’re not wearing anything.” Fareeha says reasonably.

Angela pushes up against and presses her leg closer in between her legs, she winks. “Who would want to change that?” She runs her hands down her body. She shivers. 

 

Fareeha counters it with a kiss pressed to her busy nose, “I have a final. Law school. Not all of us can skate by on brilliant medical mind bent on saving the world.”

"The whole world includes you." Angela nuzzles her neck, a touch as penetrative as anything else, “you’ve never missed a day anyway, yeah?”

Fareeha moves to get up but Angela wraps her arms around her neck and rolls them over in the bed, laughing as they tumble and twist in the sheets, she keeps them close and Angela keeps Fareeha in place.

“And what will they say if I get my first B?”

Angela shakes her head, smiling, “you don’t have to prove anything to zem.” She presses her palm into her chest and rubs, Fareeha tosses her head back involuntarily, “besides, I already know from that night that you are a little foolish anyway.” She says with a laugh in her voice.  
  
“Hey,” Fareeha rustles in indignation to get out of her grip, “won’t let me live that down?”  
  
“Never,” she announces and covers their heads in the deep red sheet so it’s the two of them in a dark tent of their own, “but we wouldn’t meet if you didn’t think you could fly!”

Fareeha blinks into the dark and pinches her side, “that was temporary.” She blushes, “complicated.”  
  
“A little falcon!” She douses her with kisses that light up her insides like lighter fluid.

 

She remembered jumping in the euphoria of the moment, the sudden thoughts that shut her into irrational hope and a leap, then a brief memory lapse and a blonde doctor prodding her to wake and stay that way.

She’s kissing her like a tasting a new fruit, savoring it and taking her in deeply.

Angela works her hands roughly against her hips, finally delving into the heat between her legs, still loose from last night and Fareeha loses her voice in a deep groan.

Angela had the hands of a surgeon: precise, even and task-bound. She would make quick work of her and Fareeha would end as she always did, fast, wet, and fairly embarrassed.

“I don’t know anything about torts, do you know anything about torts?” She asks breathily, thinking about homework while Angela works to clear Fareeha's mind of all thought.

“No,” she says firmly and peppers kisses down her jawline. "We may live another not knowing as well." She was laughing again and Fareeha opens her mouth to say something, but it turns into a whine, Angela had slowed her hands down to an agonizing pace, working her fingers in one by one and scissoring them. She bore down on her with a loving press of her body and thumb against her sex, making love to every part of her with velvet in her eyes.

She’s curls her fingers inside her, almost wrist deep in the other women, whispering encouragement and teasing her about torts and what kind of food that might be, and how good she’d make her feel.

She draws it out like she’s tuning a guitar or playing a violin, stringing her along on one long note. Fareeha sings like a symphony.

She bursts and crescendos and sees whites behind her eyes.

 

Angela kisses her closed eyelids and pets her hair as she hits another high.

“You are beautiful, lovely, who needs school with eyes like yours.” She was joking, but her hands and pace made her sound like she might marry her today and carry her away from all this, the doctor would buy her the world and give her a stool to put her feet up on.

Fareeha snorts but she’s too lost in a murky depths of red, red, red. Angela had kept her in bed afterall.

They finish in a wash of the sound of music to her senses and Fareeha is spent, laid low and her conscious a tattered cover of a book loose in the binding. What would her mother think with the way her school work lay untouched?

She blinks her eyes closed, and then open once more, and reaches down to suck on the pads of Angela's fingertips, making eye contact with the other women as she worshiped the patient, exacting hands of the doctor, savoring each pad of her finger individually.

 

Angela makes a soft gasp, “oh. Oh.” Her breath catches and Fareeha lays her thick with affection. She keeps her in bed.

  
They barely get up that day, the sky is still softly exhaling snow and Fareeha still has torts on her mind. But in her heart, she never wanted out of bed. 


End file.
